


What She Lost

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, rip laszlo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: After her lover dies, Nadja doesn't know what is worth living anymore.





	1. R i p Laszlo

She sat by his coffin. This is where he used to sleep. He didn't anymore. He slept buried in the front lawn, away from sunlight.

 

Nadja sighed. She knew it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but feel as though it was.

 

She looked around the room. All of Laszlo's things were clumped together in large piles around the room.

 

Nadja looked through them. But she couldn't bare to take any of them.

 

She stood up and took one last look at the room where Laszlo once stayed. Nadja stepped out of room and shut the door. She walked to her coffin. She'd need a lot of time to get over this.


	2. Sorrow

The night was young. Jenna knocked on the door.

Nandor answered it.

"Ah Jenna. Come in."

 

And so she did. "I heard what happened to Laszlo. I'm wondering about how Nadja is taking it."

 

"She's taking it pretty hard. She won't leave her coffin," said Nandor.

 

"Do you think I can try to get her to leave?" Jenna asked.

 

Nandor shrugged, "You can try."

 

"Thank you!"

 

Jenna rushed up stairs and knocked on Nadja's coffin. "Hey. Nadja it's okay."

 

"Jenna? Is that you?" Nadja's voice sounded from the coffin.

 

"Yes," Jenna said.

 

The response that Jenna got was not the one she expected: "Go away."

 

"Come on. Laszlo is just bump in the road." 

 

There was a long silence. Then finally, "How dare you?"

 

"I didn't mean it like that," Jenna stuttered.

 

"Just go away before you make it worse." Nadja told her.

 

"Nadja just know that there's plenty fish in the sea." Jenna left the room hoping that her message got through to Nadja.


	3. You can't be sad forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadja realizes that she can't be sad forever.

Within her coffin, Nadja began to think. "Laszlo is gone. He's really gone. I can't believe it.  I don't think I'll ever move on."

RING!

"What is that?" Nadja arose from her coffin and looked at the table.

Ah. That's what it was. A few weeks back, Jenna had gotten them phones so they could communicate with each other.

The caller id said, Jenna.

Nadja picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"I know you're still sad but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Jenna said.

Nadja sighed. "Sure." She hoped it would brighten her mood.

-

The moon was high in the sky.

Outside of a closed down coffee shop Jenna sat.

"Hey, Nadja!" Jenna called once she had spotted her friend.

As Nadja approached Jenna, she tried to smile and hide her sorrow. "Hello."

Nadja sat down beside Jenna on the bench they sat on when they first met.

"That's strange," Nadja said out of the blue.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"We're sitting on the bench we sat on from when we first met." Nadja explained.

"Huh." Jenna looked off in the distance for a moment and then looked back at Nadja. She put her hand on Nadja's leg. "I know you feel like you can't move on from him but just know that Laszlo wants you to be happy." Jenna looked at a nearby clock tower. "Sorry I've gotta go." Jenna began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nadja called.

Jenna turned around.

"Can we do this tomorrow?" Nadja asked.

Jenna smiled. "Yeah. Yeah we can."


	4. Nadja and Jenna's second "date"

Nandor had noticed that Nadja seemed a whole lot happier since last night.

He raised his eye brow as he called to her, "Did you find someone new?"

"Not going to answer that!" Nadja called over her shoulder.

\--

Nadja and Jenna met at the same bench.

"It's fun," Jenna began to say.

"What?" Nadja asked as she slowly tried to grab Jenna's hand.

"We're just two  ** _friends_** hanging out, right?" Jenna said.

"Wha?" Nadja heard the words, 'two friends' again.

Nadja got up and started walking away.

"Nadja! Did I do something wrong?" Jenna called, but Nadja didn't answer.

\--

Nadja angrily stormed into the house. All she heard in her mind was,  _'two friends'._

Nadja slumpped onto the couch.

Guillermo, Nandor, and Colin stopped talking and acknowledged the state Nadja was in.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked.

"You don't wanna know."

Colin got up and said, "yeah you're right." Colin then left the room.

Guillermo called after him, "how rude!" He turned back to Nadja.

Nandor then asked, "Did something go wrong on your date?"

She nodded.

"What?" Nandor asked.

Nadja sighed, "my date refered to us as 'two friends'." Saying that made Nadja wince.

"You're concerned that he doesn't feel the same way about you?" Nandor asked.

Nadja nodded once more.

This time Guillermo was the one to speak. "I'm sure he feels the same way about you but he's afraid to admit it. All you need to do is show that you're interested in him."

Nadja stood up with new found confence. "Yes! I will show that I'm interested!" She marched outside and to the bench. All Nadja hoped was that Jenna would still be there.


	5. Back to the bench

Nadja flew as a bat to the bench. But sadly, Jenna was nowhere to be seen.

Nadja searched frantically.  _I need to tell her how I feel_ , Nadja said to herself.

She had checked everywhere.

Finally, she sighed in defeat.

"What was I thinking? Clearly it's not meant to be," Nadja sighed again. She looked at the sky. "I should get back before the sun rises."

Nadja turned into a bat and flew away.


	6. Jenna's house

Jenna walked into a house where her brother was.

She had dropped out of college because of her being turned into a vampire.

Jenna tried not to wake her older brother. 

"Hey, sis," Carter called.

Jenna winced.  _Damn It._

"Where were you?" Carter asks as he walks out of the bedroom.

Jenna lied. "I went out for a jog."

"Bullshit! I know you'd never do that," said Carter. "And what's going on with you? You never eat food anymore. You don't even go outside anymore."

"I met up with a friend," Jenna tried to answer her brother's question.

"So in other words you had a date?" Carter asked.

"No I didn't have a date," Jenna informed.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So are you going to answer me? What is going on with you?"

Jenna hadn't told him about becoming a vampire. Jenna sighed. "Have a seat. This is a long story."


End file.
